Multiple-tape transducer heads in the video tape recording field are frequently retained on the circumference of a head wheel. One multiple magnetic head transducer arrangement is described in German Patent Publication Document DE-OS 29 52 627. Three magnetic tape transducer heads are positioned on a single head carrier support plate. After positioning these three heads, it is practically impossible to effect adjustment of the heads after initial placement thereof.